


Adam's Adventures in SIS

by FaerieChild



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieChild/pseuds/FaerieChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is Adam Young from Good Omens. He's in love with James. That's it. Its cracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Adventures in SIS

Since Adam was eleven years old, Adam's dream had been to save the world. To save the whales. To save rainforests. To do all the amazing and brilliant things that were only found on planet earth.

If that meant saving the odd demon or angel or something just to keep things interesting, well that was just what had to happen, wasn't it? And there were other ways you could save the world. You could eat less red meat and only buy organic and cut down air miles by buying local produce.

Then he'd gotten big enough to go to the Big School and he'd started computer classes and he'd discovered another way to save the world.

Adam discovered hacking.

Hacking was brilliant. You could do anything with hacking. Any thing that he could do in the real world, what with being Satan's son and all, he could do in the digital world with hacking. He wasn't very good at changing things in the digital world. He'd tried, but it was pretty hopeless really. With hacking though, with hacking it was just like normal. In the real world if someone nearly died, he could just pull them back. If your favourite second hand bookshop nearly burned down, you could just undo it and put it back again. 

It wasn't like that with computers. Computers were weird and complicated, but just like anything else there were books and stuff and you could learn. You could learn all about hardware and software and code and how to build stuff and how to break stuff and how to get almost anywhere. Do almost anything.

It was just like normal, really. In the real world he could change stuff, in the hacking world he could change stuff. Adam liked being a hacker, it felt right. He didn't like there being a bit of the world he couldn't nudge gently in the right direction now and again and computers, just like anything else, needed nudging. Sometimes though, sometimes it was the thing on the end of the computer that needed nudging, like a bank account or a person or something.

Working for the Secret Intelligence Service had never really been on his to-do list but really, when you thought about it, it was obvious wasn't it? If you wanted to save the world. If you wanted to save the world, working with other people who saved the world was a pretty good place to start. He didn't think they did enough about the whales and they were terrible at not breaking the computers and equipment and stuff until it was too late to undo the damage and too many people would notice. If only the agents would tell him when they broke stuff he could just gently unbreak it on the quiet before too many people noticed. Otherwise you had to undo and redo whole tracts of stuff and then it started getting messy. Adam didn't like messy, there was still heaven and hell and all that to consider and his Father got really pissy about messing too much. His Dad wasn't much better. Adam had tried to improve the wood at the end of the back garden last time he was home and his Dad wasn't happy at all that a giant redwood had suddenly appeared even though giant redwoods were awesome.

Of course, now he was here saving the world and M had basically nabbed him from uni and stuck him underground with a bunch of cardigan-wearing nerds. It wasn't such a bad place to be really. The cardigan-wearing nerds were really good at recycling and there was as much organic earl-grey as he wanted and he got to shout at people who didn't save the world properly.

It was important to save the world properly.

And the worst of course, the worst culprit was James Bond. James Bond constantly broke equipment he'd spent ages building. James Bond drove too fast in a way that was really not environmentally friendly and James Bond kept trying to get killed, which was inconvenient when you were in love with him.

Incidentally, Adam hadn't meant to be gay either, but he supposed if it was good enough for penguins he could live with it. Besides, James liked staring at his butt and Adam liked James staring at his butt because it made him feel good.

But really, James should stop dying as much as he did. It really was getting difficult. This time he'd gotten shot off a train and Adam had to close his eyes and concentrate really hard to only change enough, just a little bit, to get things just so. To get the bullet a little to the left, to get the lung repaired, to get James un-drowned. Really, James ought to be very grateful. Except that James didn't have a clue, because James was stupid like that and part of Adam hated it. Nothing about being Satan's son or learning computers or hacking banks or getting into trouble with M or saving the whales or making nuclear power stations disappear had prepared Adam for falling in love. Especially unrequited love. Unrequited love was particularly inconvenient. Especially when the person you were in unrequited love with was an asshole. An asshole who kept getting himself killed.

For a while Adam worried that he hadn't done it properly. It wasn't that it was difficult, it was just a case of hacking the reality around him like hacking a computer and then changing around a few things, but the problem was sometimes when you changed one thing _that_ changed everything else and you couldn't change _everything_ else because then it became too big. When Silva blew up MI6, that was too big. He couldn't change that. But Adam was sure that James wasn't dead because he'd undrowned him and made his lung be alright and even moved the bullet wound a little bit, just little things, so he wouldn't be dead and the impact wouldn't kill him or the water or a rock on the river bed. Little things. And then he would be alright and turn up somewhere.

Except that James didn't turn up...

 

...And then he did. 

All of a sudden, there was James, meeting Tanner.

All of a sudden he was bumped up to Quartermaster.

All of a sudden he was meeting James, on M's orders, the man he was in love with, the man he'd un-died just in time so he could be around on the earth, even if James never knew. Even if James never felt the same way. At least that way James would be saved, like the whales and the trees and the wood at the back garden that nearly got cut down to build a motorway. James would be like them, he would be alright. But he couldn't call him James, Adam reminded himself. Even if in his head he was James because James felt personal and cosy and nice. Like slippers and sweaters and comfy pyjamas. James was 007. James didn't know he was 'James' to Adam. James had probably never noticed Adam actually even had a face because James only noticed Adam when James was visiting Technical Services and Adam's butt was nearby.

But here he was, his James, sitting here staring at that painting and being all grumpy about not being dead or something.

He wondered sometimes if James knew. If James could see it. Could James see it? Could you see it if you loved someone that they were different and could change the world, just a little bit, just cause you felt like it?

Hello, James. I'm Adam, son of Satan. Nice to meet you. On Tuesdays we wear trisuits.

They went back a forth, a little tete-a-tete. At least, Adam discovered, James Bond was not completely averse to the idea of Adam in his pyjamas. That was good to know.

Adam sat down and stared at the painting. He'd never really been this close to James before. He supposed that suddenly making fireworks appear or something would probably make his Father grumpy. Ever since Adam had thwarted the whole ending of the world thing, his Father had been a bit of a party-pooper really.

Adam composed himself, told his heart to stop beating out of his chest and thought of calm things like whales and the ocean, which was easy because he was looking at the sea right now. Well, a ship on the sea. A painting of a ship on the sea. An old ship, poor thing.

“007,” Adam said, “I'm your new Quartermaster.”

“You must be joking.”

“Why, because I'm not wearing a labcoat?

“Because you still have spots!”

“My complexion is hardly relevant.”

“Your competence is.” 

Adam had to smile at the competence comment. He'd been averting apocalypses since he was eleven. “Age is no guarantee of efficiency.”

“And youth is no guarantee of innovation.”

“I'll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pyjamas before my first cup of earl grey than you can do in a year in the field.”

“Oh, so why do you need me?”

It was probably the longest conversation they'd ever had, Adam mused. That time James said hello in the showers after Adam had returned from triathlon training didn't count. “Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled.” James probably didn't even remember. That was the sad thing about unrequited love. They never had a clue.

“Or not pulled. Its hard to know which in your pyjamas.”

And then he was looking at him, looking straight at him. Q couldn't tell how, but it was in his eyes. There was something there. Something that...he just knew. Adam couldn't explain it. James knew he shouldn't be alive, knew someone had done something, knew it was him and there was a hint of warmth in his eyes, a hint of gratitude in the lines on his face.

“Q.”

“007.”

A blossom of warmth spread through Adam's belly and he struggled not to smile. James had noticed him. James had seen him. James had maybe even figured out The Thing and he was still sitting there, listening, waiting.

Adam – Q – he reminded himself, took in a deep breath. 

Maybe this whole responsibility-Quartermaster gig wouldn't be so bad after all.

~


End file.
